


Fate

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag: s16e10 What Child Is This?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “What's meant to be will always find a way”  - Trisha YearwoodFate gives Ellie and Nick another chance, a real one.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a certain request but got twisted into this 😬  
> It's kind of all over the place so sorry about that.

Fate wasn’t something he believed in once upon a time.

He  _ could _ say it was fate that brought him onto this team that became his family when he needed people to help break down his walls, he could say it was fate that brought her into his life as a light that slowly guided him out through the darkness he found himself in, he could say it was fate that she ended up becoming the most important thing to him.

But nothing compared to  _ this _ moment as he stared at the three year old that sat on Ellie’s lap looking at the things she pointed out in the picture book. 

Nick swallowed roughly to try and keep his emotions in check as he slipped into the kitchen. 

He let out a shaky breath as he put his hands on the counter, gripping it as if it was a lifeline. 

_ “I’d say he’s more of a Logan..Cody.” _

_ “Those are like the whitest names ever.” _

_ “Rude.”  _

_ “Well whatever his name is, he is adorable.” _

His jaw clenched as the memories seemed like they were yesterday.

_ “Alright somebody put a bolo out.” _

_ “On who?” _

_ “On the three hundred pound biker who dropped a log in this kids diaper, oh my god!” _

_ “Oh no..” _

_ “No worries, we are prepared. We got uh we bought plenty.” _

_ “Oh no! These are for toddlers, these are way too big for him.” _

Nick roughly rubbed his eyes before gripping the counter once more.

_ “Palmer what’re you doing? You’re gonna pinch him, you’re pinching him!” _

He still remembered the slight spark of worry for the baby that Jimmy may have hurt him if even a little bit, it was an odd feeling at the time being so protective.

_ “Hey we’ve got the hang of this now.” _

_ “Yeah and he’s looking stylish too, aren’t you little Cody?” _

_ “What? Cody?” _

_ “Consider that my Christmas present to you.” _

Nick’s heart clenched as he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think of the feeling he felt seconds later as McGee told them about finding the adoptive parents. 

_ “You did good too bud.” _

_ “Yeah..you, are going to a great home. You’re gonna love it there.” _

_ “Absolutely.” _

“Nick.” 

He slowly opened his eyes at her voice and the feel of her hand resting on his back.

“Is he okay?” He asked, his voice a little rough and cracking slightly.

“He’s fine, he wanted to try and read one of the books on his own.”

“We shouldn’t leave him alone he-”

He trailed off as Ellie stepped in front of him, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. Nick leaned into her hand, her thumb moving along the stubble on his face. 

“He can be alone for a few seconds. Are you okay? You were happy about this before-”

“I am.” Nick said softly. “Happy about this but..there’s the guilt Ellie. He had good parents, parents who loved him and could give him the best life-”

“I know.” Ellie whispered, sliding her arms around him. “I know.”

Nick buried his face in her hair as he held her tightly. 

* * *

_ Nick and Ellie stared at the lawyer in shock. _

_ Gibbs who had followed them into the conference room but stood off to the side finally spoke. “Are you sure about this?” _

_ Nancy the lawyer slid the papers in front of her towards Gibbs. “Yes, it’s all right here in the Will. In the event of their deaths, Pete and Judy Shaw grant Agents Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop custody of their son.” _

_ Nick and Ellie gripped each others hands tightly under the table.  _

_ Ellie’s voice trembled as she spoke her next words. “What’s..what’s his name?” _

_ Nancy smiled. “Cody.” _

_ Her eyes filled with tears, and Nick took a glance at Gibbs tilting his head towards the door. _

_ Gibbs nodded. “Nancy, how about we go get a coffee and give them a minute?” _

_ Nancy looked at them and right away saw so many emotions on the two agents faces, she agreed and they left the room. _

_ “Ellie..” Nick didn’t even think about it as he pulled his girlfriend of two years off her chair and into his lap. “Talk to me babe.” _

_ A small sob escaped her. “His- his name is Cody.” She looked at him, something shining in her eyes he couldn’t place. “You- you talked to them didn’t you.” _

_ Nick sheepishly nodded, running his hand along her back.  _

_ “Yeah..I- I uh dropped by the next morning..asking if they had a name for him yet and when they said they couldn’t find a name that fit..the whole Cody thing came out and they really liked the name-” _

_ Ellie cut him off with a kiss.  _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you too.” Nick ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears. “So uh- we literally just became parents in a matter of seconds.” _

_ A wet giggle escaped her. “Parents.” _

_ Nick grinned and this time he kissed her, both of them felt giddy at just saying it. They had wanted to have kids eventually, only for it to turn out that Nick had a low sperm count and Ellie herself would have difficulties getting pregnant which made it practically impossible to have a baby the old fashioned way. Talks of adoption had been coming up, but now..Cody. _

_ “It’s like fate.” Ellie whispered. _

_ “...Like fate.” He whispered back. _

* * *

While they were happy, there was that guilt that Pete and Judy were gone and Cody was left without the parents that loved him before they even met him.

Cody had moments where he asked where they were, or would cry for them during the night, but it seemed even though Cody didn’t remember them there was still some connection there that thankfully came in handy in those times. It didn’t take long for Cody to latch onto them, and they had never stopped loving the baby who was no longer a baby.

Ellie had taken on the role of mom perfectly and effortlessly, and while it made Nick love her more, it made Nick himself feel inadequate. He didn’t have a dad growing up, and no role model who could have filled that role. Sure he had learned how to take care of Cody when he was a baby, but he no longer was.

It was just one tiny moment that changed that thought. 

It was past midnight and while Ellie was in their bedroom sleeping, Nick couldn’t seem to fall asleep and so he set himself down on the couch with the TV on a low volume as he watched some movie about dogs Victoria had left over one weekend after sleeping there. 

“Nick?” A tiny sleep filled voice said. 

He jumped and looked to the entrance to the hall where Cody stood in his pajamas, one hand rubbing his eye while the other held the arm of a stuffed bear that dragged along the floor.

“Hey buddy, what’re you doing up?” Nick said softly.

Cody walked over and climbed onto the couch, then came to sit on Nick’s lap. 

Nick smiled as he pulled Cody against his chest, the little boy resting against him.

“I had nightmare.” 

“Aw I’m sorry bud. Do you wanna go sleep with Ellie? I know she wouldn’t mind.”

Cody shook his head, clutching the bear against him. “I want you.”

Nick’s heart melted and clenched at the same time, a warm feeling filling his chest. He pressed a kiss to Cody’s head. “Well then, you can watch this movie with me.”

A small sleepy smile came to his lips. “Kay.”

It only took ten minutes before he was asleep against Nick’s chest. 

Nick reached over and pulled the blanket to him from the other end of the couch, draping it on him so it covered Cody. 

As he fell asleep, he had a thought that maybe he could be a good dad to Cody after all.

An hour later Ellie woke up thirsty and on her way to the kitchen stopped at the sight before her.

She grinned and moved to shut the TV off, pressing a kiss to both of her boys foreheads and wrapped the blanket more around them.

“Ellie…” Nick mumbled in his sleep.

“Shh go back to sleep.” She whispered softly.

Nick made a small noise but then settled again. Cody made no movement other then to snuggle more into Nick.

Ellie remembered back to the first week of having Cody when she had walked into the kitchen to see Nick barely holding it together. It was mixture of worry about being a good dad, guilt, and remembering the hurt after having to let Cody go. But things got better.

She took one last look at her two favorite boys before going to get her cup of water.


End file.
